


Playing With Glue

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Date Gone Wrong, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, glue mishap, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom’s glasses break right before his first date with you.  He uses Superglue to fix them but makes one critical mistake.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Playing With Glue

“Fuck!” Tom cursed as the earpiece from his glasses fell off. 

He started off to the bedroom to fetch his spare pair when he realized this now broken set was his spare pair. Tom stepped on his main pair three days ago. 

“Shit!” He diverted towards the bathroom. Tom knelt on the tile and dug through the cabinets. “I know they are in here somewhere.” He tossed out bags and boxes of razors and cotton buds along with spare bottles of shampoo and body wash. 

After a few minutes, Tom smiled triumphantly as he sat back on his heels with a small cardboard box in his hand. 

“Finally, I can…” His face dropped as he opened the contact lens box to find it empty. “Fuck!” He threw the box against the vanity.

-

The knock on the door caused Tom to jump and squirt an inordinate amount of glue onto his glasses and by extension, his fingers and the palm of his hand.

“Fuck.” he hissed as he shoved his glasses together while walking to the door. Tom pulled opened the door with his other hand to find you standing there. He shoved the glasses onto his head and extended his hand. “Hello.”

You shook his hand, immediately noticing something sticky on his palm. “Hello. Ready for our date?” You attempted but failed to pull your hand away. 

“I am. Just let me…” Tom tugged on his hand. “You can let go now.”

You tugged a bit harder. “I’m trying to, but it would seem…. You didn’t have to be playing with Superglue when you answered the door?” 

Tom’s mouth dropped open. “Playing?! I will have you know I was fixing my glasses. A very technical job.”

You used your other hand to cover your mouth as you giggled. “Yes, of course. Well, work or play, you got some on your hand.” 

Tom’s eyes widened. “And then I shook your hand. I’m so… I…” He shuffled his feet in place as his cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. “Not the best start to a first date.” 

Your shoulders relaxed. “It is certainly the most memorable start, but not the worst.” You smiled at Tom. “At the company is pleasant.”

Tom blushed again. “You are too kind.” He tugged again for good measure. “Now how do we get unstuck?”

“Do you have any nail polish remover?”

Tom shook his head. “I’m afraid I am fresh out after doing my nails this morning.” he chuckled. 

You glanced over your shoulder. “I saw Boots down the street. Care to stroll awkwardly down with me?”

“I don’t see much of an alternative. Unless you are planning on sleeping over tonight.” he winked at you.

You gasped in mock shock while Tom awkwardly locked up his house. “Why Tom Hiddleston, I thought you were a gentleman. I’m not that kind of girl.” 

“I am a perfect gentleman. With horrible luck.” The two walked down the street, hands crossed in front of your bodies. 

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Just think of the story you can tell Luke later.” Your brows raised. “Or that I can tell him.” 

Tom groaned. “I should have never agreed to let him set me up with his boyfriend’s sister.” 

“I could be persuaded to keep it to myself.” 

“Oh really, what would it cost me?” 

You pressed a finger to your lips. “A second date and a kiss?” you teased. 

Tom stopped and wrapped his arm around your waist. “Deal.” He pressed his lips to yours, soft and sweet. Tom stepped back with a smile. “The second date will have to wait until we are detached.”

“Deal.” The two of you headed back down the street. “Maybe we tell the story to your kids one day.”

Tom’s heart caught in his throat. “Maybe.” he hoped.


End file.
